The present invention relates to a high density electric connector, called as a BGA connector, connected to a board through solder balls arranged in a grid array.
With a recent tendency of an electronic apparatus, such as a computer, toward a high density and miniaturization, a surface-mounting type high density connector called as a BGA connector has been developed in which a connection to a board is formed with solder balls such that the solder balls are arranged as a grid array on a housing. The BGA connector is positioned on contact pads arranged on a board surface. Then a resultant unit is heated to allow at least a portion of each terminal which is formed with the solder ball to be partially melted. By doing so, the solder ball is fused to the associated contact pad on the board. A distance between the adjoining solder ball terminals is very close and it is possible to provide a large number of connection portions on the board at a restricted area.
In the case of a very compact, high-density connector for an IC package such as a CPU, it is very difficult to align each terminal relative to a large number of small electrodes arranged in a grid array. Thus a cumbersome operation is involved. Further, it is also difficult to align each terminal with respective terminals of a separately formed mating connector.